headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Costumes
Costumes are a great way of boosting stats and also some have special hats that shoot things out or usually hurt you in some way. They can be unlocked by beating the Cyborg (every tenth round) in the survival mode. However, do note that even if you unlock them, they will still cost points to use them. They may be kicked off during the match as well. In head soccer there are 87 costumes. SS Costumes Examples of SS Costumes that can perform certain actions are shown below. Pistol Hat - Fires a small bullet every few seconds that knocks back the opponent if it makes contact. Spike Hat - Has spikes that extend from the top of the hat; if an opponent is standing on top of the player, he will take damage. If the ball is on the hat, it will deflate. Burner Hat - Every few seconds, a small fire will ignite on the top of the hat. If the opponent is standing on the player and the fire goes off, it will burn the opponent, turning them into ash. Laser Helmet - Fires a laser from the front of the helmet. The laser will paralyze the opponent if it makes contact, and will prevent them from moving or jumping. Web Hat - Fires a white blob that will splatter on the floor, making a small white puddle. If the opponent or the player touches the puddle, it will cause them to hang from a web on the top of the screen. (Note that the projectile itself will not cause the player to hang, just the puddle.) Magnet Helm - Every few seconds, the magnet will activate, pulling the ball towards the player. The ball will lose momentum if it is flying and is close to the player, and the magnet will not pull the ball if the ball is too far from the player. Dragon Mask - Every few seconds, the hat will open up its mouth and breathe fire in front of the player. The fire will burn the opponent if it makes contact, and will cause the opponent to Disappear. Punching Helmet - The fist in the front of the helmet will thrust forward, knocking back the opponent a significant distance away from the player if it makes contact. Bubble Hat - Fires a small bubble in front of the player. If it makes contact with an opponent, it will suspend them in midair within a small bubble for a short while. Frosty Helm - Fires an ice bolt that will freeze the opponent. The opponent can be moved easily, and cannot jump, kick, or move. Antennae Hat - Every few seconds, the antennae will spark, increasing the Power of the wearer. Zombie Mask - Every few seconds, the hat will open up its mouth and spit acid in front of the player. It will splatter into a small, green puddle on the floor. This puddle will cause the player or opponent to melt into the floor, causing them to disappear for a few seconds. Shrink Helm - A wave of energy will fire a short distance away from the player, shrinking the opponent if it makes contact. A shrunken opponent will be smaller and takes more damage from kicks. UFO Hat - A UFO will fly from the top of the hat, floating over the opponent, and will decrease their Power. Gatling Gun Helmet - The Gatling Gun Helmet will fire bullets in rapid succession, knocking back the enemy, and will not stop firing unless it is knocked off of the player. Grenade Helmet - Fires a small, timed grenade that will explode a few seconds after being deployed. The grenade can damage both the player and the opponent, and grenades will carry over rounds (the grenades will not disappear after a goal is made, and will stay in its location after the goal is made.) Bomb Helmet-a middle sized,red and black pirate hat coustume,which fires bombs everywhere.The large bombs will explode like Pluto's grenade helmet. Spikes of massacre helmet-This is a pretty unremarkable helmet.Eject huge shuriken on a string that pushes you to the gate and they are very good chances that you will fall head cap. Opponents who wear coustumes: Japan - Ninja Hat (Number 22) Mexico - Mexico Hat (Number 41) Saiyan - Yellow Cap (Number 14) New Zealand - Hammer Helmet (Number 50) Sweden - Spike Hat (Number 63) Zombie - Burning helmet Colombia - Electric helmet Denmark - Laser Helmet (Number 65) Australia - Web hat (Number 66) Romania - Punching Glove Helm (Number 69) Republic of south africa - bubble helmet (Number 70) Austria - ice helm Thailand - antenna hat Luxembourg - Shrink helm (Number 68) Singapore - UFO Helm Belgium - Machine Gun Helmet (Number 76) Pluto - grenade launcher helmet (Number 77) Croatia - Bomb helm(tournament only) Uruguay - Drill of massacre helm Costumes The numbers of the costumes written in boldfaced suggest that the corresponding costume possesses particular effects (only some S and SS rank costumes) Ice Blast Costume SS: Speed +2, Kick +7, Jump +2, Dash +2, Power +3 Power Down Costume SS: Speed +5, Kick +1, Jump +5, Dash +2, Power +5 Category:Sri Lanka Category:Show all the costumes Category:Zombie hat